


A Long Way (Podfic)

by Tat_Tat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic/Audio Version of the fic "A Long Way" by Usually_Butts</p><p>Author's Summary: <br/>This is a collection of drabbles or inserted scenes written for my main fic, A Long Way From Home. Some may be more "canon" than others, some may be sfw, others nsfw. I'm just going to throw everything in this junk pile eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631184) by [MamaButts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaButts/pseuds/MamaButts). 



> Permission granted by the amazing Usually_Butts to do this. Thank you! As always it's a pleasure to read her work, whether internally or out loud to friends and more.


End file.
